What's With Him
Summary Part 1: That day, Ryuta has busy washing his face when suddenly he notice that his hair disappearing. And changing the scenario to the girls whose are having conversation regarding Kaoru dad face. Then, when they arrive in the laboratory. Ken approach them to warn not to loud since his father is tire due to overthinking and working on how some other monster are different to another. Ryuta come to the laboratory to inform them about what he found in his hair that turn into black aura. Later, In Him hideout, he started to woke up now than before. When he get out on his grave he feel so cold wondering if its' winder. When he saw everything change, he got surprised. But he couldn't resist the cold he has now, wondering if something happen to his black aura. So, he called them to come back to him. Going back to the laboratory, Professor examine the black aura that he and the girls receive from Ryuta. Still wondering about that things. Then, because of Him calling his black aura. The black aura respond to the calling and be able to fly away with the girls chasing it. Him, identified the girls white aura chasing his black aura. So, he told the black aura to make it fast, so that the girls wouldn't able to follow it. With the girls surprised, the black aura disappear in the mid air. After losing the black aura, the girls find a museum and able to enter. Professor who had an ideas on how he will knows something mysterious about the black particle from the diary of Kennai. After succeeded to overcome the girls chasing on him. He finally reunited to his boss, Him. And told everything he experiences generated a monster and beating by the new super hero girls, The Powerpuffgirls z. Him promise to his black particle he will beat them someday. Then, something Him caught his attention and he bring the ghost from the paint to life in order for him to beat the girls who he thought they steal his sheep because of Him white lie. Going back to Professor and Ken reading Kennai diary about Him origin, black particle, and the old super hero girls, The Ooedo's chaki chaki girls. In his diary, It's tell about on how he created chemical z and the old super heroes girls birth. Part 2: In the edo, we see Him rampaging the city into fire which all the people scouting for help. Luckily, the Ooedo's chaki chaki girls come in time to defeat Him. After fighting, Him ask them who they are which the Ooedo's chaki chaki introduce themselves. Then, after that, they start fight. Luckily for the Ooedo's chaki chaki girls the winters appear which cause the fire to turn off and easily captured Him and brought him to there sensei, Kennai, in order for Him to be seal forever. This is the end of the story that was wrote in Kennai diary which Ken and Professor read it. After they read everything. They analysis everything what it's said and compare them in today present. The present were the north iceberg appear in Tokyo city and Ken able blast it with chemical z that they working so hard. Which cause the iceberg blast and gave birth to many monster and heroes this present days. And now, all they have to do is to went to that place were Him is buried. Changing the scenario with the girls in the place were all fill of famous artwork. While they busy exploring the museum. The ghost Him revived come in no where in the museum which the peoples and the girls freak out. In Professor and Ken arrived in the museum, they spotted the girls running though the ghost follow them in order for them to bring his one missing sheep back. Ken ask the dead shepherd to recount the sheep again if he actually miscount it. The dead shepherd actually do it and he finally realize he miscount his sheep. This is the end of him and the black aura return once again to his master, Him. Then, Him appear in front of the girls to settle it once again with the new heroes existed, The Powerpuffgirls z. Good things before they fight. The cold suddenly when though them which Him can't fight them if its' not warmer. Character Appear Him Momoko Akatsutsumi/Blossom Miyako Gotokuji/Bubbles Kaoru Matsubara/Buttercup Professor Utonium Ken Kitazawa Ryuta Torabo/ Former Fever Monster Peach Dead Shepherd Flashback Great Edo Chaki Chaki Girls Kennai Hiragai Background Character Gangreen Gang The Amoeba Boys Mojo jojo Negatron Gigi the Great Kabuki Caucasus Leo Helen Sushi Monster Mummy Man Navigation Category:Episode List Category:Anime Category:Season 2 Category:Character Debut Category:Powerpuffgirls z